endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Superboats
Overview The Super Teams compete in the Temple mission to decide the next teams that will be sent to Temple. A surprising twist affects the mission, leaving some teams powerless to control their fate. Summary It’s a new day in the High Sierras, and the superteams — Red, Purple and Orange versus Blue, Yellow and Green — are ready to battle it out. In this competition, they’ll determine which trio will earn the right to choose the two teams that will visit the Temple of Fate that evening. The Blue and Yellow teams are annoyed that Purple has protected their friends Cealey and Alex by placing them on their “weaker” superteam, basically ensuring that Green will not be going to Temple whether they win or lose today’s mission. (If the Blue/Yellow/Green team wins the mission, they’ll automatically be safe from Temple, and if the Red/Purple/Orange team wins, they’ll certainly decide to send Blue and Yellow to Temple and protect their friends on the Green team.) Then, just when Blue and Yellow think things can’t get any worse, Cealey bombastically decides to wear purple shorts, blatantly displaying her alliance with Dakota and Kelsey, of the Purple team! Aric finds this offensive, decides that he can’t really count on Green’s support in the upcoming mission, and determines that it’s up to himself, Lilly and his friends on the Blue team to win the mission. It’s the only way to save themselves from going to Temple, and to hopefully put a dent in the Purple-Green-Red-Orange alliance that hangs over the game. Later on, when JD gathers the group in front of the huts to update them a bit on the day’s mission, he drops another major twist on the group — only one team will actually play in the day’s challenge, representing their entire superteam! Each superteam will have to come to a group decision on which individual teams will represent them in the mission and hopefully save all three teams from a visit to the Temple that night. JD gives the superteams 15 minutes to make their decisions, then promptly leaves. The choice for each Superteam is pretty obvious: thus far in the game, the Purple team has been a monster in winning missions, so the Red/Purple/Orange alliance decides it is safest to have Dakota and Kelsey play in this mission. For the Blue/Yellow/Green superteam, Blue and Yellow know that there is no way they’re letting Green represent them, since they have nothing to play for. Plus, since Connor and Taylor have a better track record in the missions already played, the alliance decides that Blue will represent their superteam. Once the 15 minutes are up, JD meets up with the contestants at the water and explains the game, “Superboats,” to Purple and Blue. While resting on wooden rafts, the teams must paddle out into the water three times to capture three flags representing each team on their superteam. Once a flag is captured, the team must paddle back to shore to plant the flag on the beach. The first team to plant all their superteam’s colored flags on the beach wins. The game begins and Purple takes the lead early, capturing their own purple-colored flag and planting it onshore. Blue isn’t too far behind, and shortly thereafter plants the Yellow team’s flag. After the second flags are placed, the Purple team still holds the lead, planting their red flag shortly before Blue plants the Yellow team’s flag. On the third leg of the challenge, it looks like Blue might catch up and take the lead, but ultimately Purple hold them off and plants their final flag, the Orange team’s flag, first. The Red/Purple/Orange superteam is ecstatic, as they’re safe from elimination for at least one more night! The contestants return to the treehouses. Blue and Yellow assume they will be sent to Temple, since it was Purple’s plan all along to keep Green safe. However, all is not well within the Purple-Green-Red-Orange alliance. Max is tired of Green being carried along by Purple and doesn’t think it’s fair that Yellow has to go Temple twice in a row. He tries to gather a meeting of their winning superteam, to get Purple to turn against Green. However, when Max approaches Dakota and Kelsey, Cealey is with them and takes the implication that Max wants Green gone as an insult. Max’s plan never goes any further, but a seed has been planted in everybody’s minds that Green has been coasting along with undeserved protection from Purple. Meanwhile, outcast teams Blue and Yellow have segregated themselves from the rest of the group and are contemplating their futures at the Temple of Fate. Later on, JD gathers the teams to find out who will be going to Temple. Although everyone knows who is on the chopping block, JD asks Kelsey to state her decision out-loud and make it official. There are no surprises: Blue and Yellow will be going to Temple, and one of them will exit the game by the evening’s end. Even though Taylor knew it was coming, she is visibly upset when the announcement is made. Blue and Yellow pack their gear, say their goodbyes and make the long trek to meet their destinies. JD welcomes Blue to the Temple for the first time and Yellow back for their second visit. The game begins. The teams make their first choices and wait nervously for the dominant element to rise. Blue picks the first winner — water, over Yellow’s fire. The teams make their second choice. Blue picks fire, Yellow picks wood. When the dominant element rises, it is fire. After just two rounds in, the Blue team has won and Yellow is forced to leave the High Sierras forever. JD congratulates Lily and Aric for having played a very honest game. After Yellow exits, JD congratulates Blue and tells them to head back to the treehouses. When Taylor and Connor arrive, to everyone’s surprise, the four remaining teams cheerfully greet them. Game Play Standings Notes: The Friendship piece holds the Triangle of Immunity. To be given away: ''Trust & Luck Mission In Superboats, one team from each superteam has to swim across the lake to get 3 flags, but they can only grab one at a time. The first team to do so wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Taylor:' "It's not fair that Green's safe, because they're not a strong team!" **'Aric:' "Just because of their stupid little relationship." *'Taylor:' "Purple's just carrying Green on their backs because Cealey and Dakota are in a relationship-type thing, I guess, and it's not fair that Purple, who's one of the strongest teams at this point, is carrying them along." *'Taylor:' "It's crazy that she's wearing purple shorts, and she's on our SuperTeam." **'Lilly:' "And they don't realize how big this is to us." *'Aric:' "Green team's offending us, because as much as they say they wanna win, they're still supporting Purple by wearing their purple shorts." *'Taylor:' "We can't lose it; I don't wanna go up to Temple against you guys." **'Aric:' "Some of those teams can go up to Temple; they can see what it's like..." *'J.D.:' "Not even wearing your own team color— you're wearing the team color of another team who placed you on the opposite SuperTeam. But yet you guys say you're gonna give it your all today?" **'Cealey:' "We are." **'Alex:' "It's not classy if you don't." *'J.D.:' "Does everyone understand what's at stake today?" **'Everyone:' "Yeah." **'J.D.:' "Alright, good; because I forgot to tell you one thing..." ***'Connor:' "Of course." ***'Dakota:' "No!" ***'J.D.:' "In today's mission, only one team on your SuperTeam will be playing the challenge." *'Cealey:' (''after Blue volunteers to play in the Temple Mission) "Okay, well, we got our decision." **'Connor:' "So everyone's cool with that decision." **'Cealey:' "Yeah, everyone's cool with it; good luck, you guys." **'Connor:' "Lock and load." **'Cealey:' (to Taylor) "Well, you won't have to worry about it now." *'Cameron:' "We immediately decided that the Purple team would go and compete in this mission; we're pretty confident that since they've been doing pretty well in all the missions, we pretty much know that they'll do great in today's mission." *'Kristine:' "It's pretty weird having to put my fate in Purple's hands, because I'd rather be able to decide my own fate if I go to Temple, and go lose." *'Aric:' "I think if we win today, I think we can really turn this thing around..." **'Lilly:' "Yeah, we need to turn this thing around." **'Aric:' "...I think we will start winning stuff. it's not over for us yet; anything can happen." *'Dakota:' "Paddle one, two, go paddle!" *'Cealey:' "Go Blue, come on, Purple!" *'Cealey:' "Y'all are really close, just push it!" *'Alex:' "Come on, Connor; find it inside of yourself!" *'J.D.:' "Purple team, your arms must feel like spaghetti right now." **'Dakota:' "They feel like... lead poles!" *'Lilly:' "Max says he's gonna try to get us out of it, but he doesn't think it's gonna work." *'Max:' "I don't wanna see Yellow go up to Temple again— they deserve to have a night here, where they just don't have to go, because they were like, the first ones to go, so I'm gonna fight to send Green home." *'Cealey:' "Well, were you really thinking about sending me?!" **'Max:' "Okay, well, we haven't even discussed it! What were we supposed to do, just like go there, and—?" **'Dakota:' "No..." **'Max:' "No? You don't understand, J.D.'s gonna ask us at some point about who we're gonna send, so we should talk this over." **'Cealey:' "We already talked it over." *'Max:' "Well, I tried to get a meeting for my SuperTeam, and it didn't happen because they automatically said, 'We know what's gonna happen— it's gonna be Blue and Yellow,'; and what else am I supposed to do? It's not like, I can keep fighting, because Green's gonna hate me, speaking of which, I think Cealey's already onto me." *'Cealey:' "They were like, 'It's not fair that you don't get to go up,' and I'm like, those are my friends." **'Kelsey:' "Well, I mean, they should've made an alliance, that's what we did; this is how we're playing the game, and it's working out for us, and they need to understand that. And I feel awful that they have to go, but it's just that we can't do it; they know we can't send Green, they know that." *'J.D.:' "It's almost as if the Purple team had a crystal ball 24 hours ago; you guys have played this out perfectly, from the beginning— you're tied for the lead with the Blue team with three pieces, you have the Immunity piece to keep yourselves safe, and when it comes time to play SuperTeams, you step up and represent your SuperTeam, and end up winning. You're either very good or very lucky." *'Aeriel:' (as Taylor cries into a pillow in the treehouse) "Quit crying, Taylor! Quit it, quit it, quit it!" *'Connor:' "To be honest, I didn't expect to go to Temple this early, but... SuperTeams didn't leave us with many options." *'Aric:' "If we survive the Temple and come back, we're definitely gonna step it up in challenges because there's a lot of game left; just wanna come back and win this thing... hopefully I can." *'Connor:' "I wanna stay tonight more than anything, but it's lose-lose, because either I leave or Yellow leaves, and Yellow is just so nice, and they really deserve to be here a little more than some of the other people who are safe here." *'Lilly:' "At the beginning, everyone thought Yellow was a really strong team, and we did too, but we haven't really proven anything so, we need to come back and do that." *'J.D.:' "You got your whole shirt signed up, huh, Lilly?" **'Lilly:' "Yeah, everyone who's still here signed it." *'J.D.:' "Yellow team, I know it's hard and incredibly tough; you gys are fiercely competitors, making it all this way out here to the High Sierras, and no one can say you didn't play the most honest game." Trivia *Some fans theorized the reason why only one team from each superteam played in the challenge was because that the producers feared that Cealey would deliberately throw the challenge. *Last superteam mission. External Links *Endurance: High Sierras Superboats (full episode) on Veoh Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Superteam Missions